herofandomcom-20200223-history
The O.W.C.A.
The Organization Without a Cool Acronym, also known as The Agency, is a government agency whose mission seems to be to stop evil scientists from carrying out their diabolical plans. While the leadership is human, all of the Agency's agents are animals, with two exceptions: Norm, who was fired shortly after entering, and Planty the Potted Plant. Heinz Doofenshmirtz was also briefly hired, and fired the same day. Though human, Major Monogram said Heinz Doofenshmirtz is considered an ocelot in the eyes of the law, since he was adopted by ocelots. The O.W.C.A. has its own prison that they seemingly rarely use; it is most likely used for only the real threats, like The Regurgitator. Major Monogram himself doesn't know why the agents are animals. Major Monogram's son, Monty Monogram attended the school known as H.S.W.C.A. or High School Without a Cool Acronym ("Minor Monogram"). Its connection with O.W.C.A. is unknown. It is also known that in 1914 in Panama, a similar organization was in existence known as S.O.K.W.C.A., or Secret Order of the Knights Without a Cool Acronym ("Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon"). Command and Structure Leadership While the O.W.C.A itself is under the authority of the President of the United States, direct government intervention is not usually required for most of its day to day operations. Daily operations are handled by division leaders, who lead groups of about a dozen agents. Division leaders only contact the President in cases of emergency, such as when additional resources are needed for a mission. ("Out to Launch", "Day of the Living Gelatin", "Journey to the Center of Candace", "Undercover Carl") There are two known division leaders, Major Francis Monogram and Admiral Wanda Acronym. Monogram is in charge of Perry the Platypus's division. He is assisted by summer intern Carl, who seems to be training to be a leader in the Agency himself. As a division leader, he holds meetings with agents throughout the day informing agents of their missions. He also has group meetings with agents during times of high security alerts. ("Traffic Cam Caper", "I Scream, You Scream", "Day of the Living Gelatin") Monogram also seems to have some sort of position higher up in the organization, having the top office at O.W.C.A Headquarters. Wanda is in charge of a separate division, the most notable agent from that division being Pinky the Chihuahua, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's dog. ("Day of the Living Gelatin", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap") Not all the layers of leadership are known, but Colonel Contraction, formerly Major Monogram's superior, was fired by Monogram after the re-formation of the O.W.C.A. ("Phineas and Ferb Save Summer") Every agent in the O.W.C.A. works all day and there is never an agent to spare. ("Journey to the Center of Candace", "Swiss Family Phineas", "Undercover Carl") Not all the layers of leadership are known, but Colonel Contraction, formerly Major Monogram's superior, was fired by Monogram after the re-formation of the O.W.C.A. ("Phineas and Ferb Save Summer") Every agent in the O.W.C.A. works all day and there is never an agent to spare. ("Journey to the Center of Candace", "Swiss Family Phineas", "Undercover Carl") Agents Agents are the main core of the O.W.C.A. Each agent is a highly trained, with knowledge of disguise, and knowing several different styles of fighting including a variety of martial arts. They are easily identified by their brown fedoras, and some nemeses of the agents can't even recognize them without their hat. ("Traffic Cam Caper", "It's About Time!", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") Agents each have their own nemesis, in which they are assigned the specific duty of stopping that nemesis when they are doing something evil. This rule does not always apply, as sometimes, if necessary, an agent may be assigned another mission not involving that nemesis, such as Perry's once needing to pursue his owners carrying an important piece of Agency evidence. That nemesis is possibly picked because of closeness to the Agent's main base. The nemesis can become more than just a mission and in some cases they formed a bond with the agent. ("Rollercoaster", "It's About Time!", Traffic Cam Caper", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" "The Chronicles of Meap") Currently almost every agent is an animal - there are exceptions however. One is Norm, who was a Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated former assassin droid. Agent P used him to find the "borrowed" DVD in a traffic camera that spotted the agent doing missions. Afterwords, he briefly joined the Agency, joining along with Major Monogram and several agents in the song And the Animals Go. Then, because it was weird that he wasn't an animal, Major Monogram had Carl fire him. The other one is Planty the Potted Plant, a plant who accidentally defeated Dr. Doofenshmirtz. ("Traffic Cam Caper", "No More Bunny Business") Agents are adopted and probably trained at the O.W.C.A. Adoption center. Carl works there and oversees the adoptions and listing of new agents. (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) Agents sometimes turn evil as well. If so, the O.W.C.A. take it into their hands to stop them from doing evil and capture them. ("No More Bunny Business", "Cheer Up Candace") Multiple agents are in both Major Monogram's and Admiral Acronym's divisions as well. ("It's About Time!", "Traffic Cam Caper", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Cheer Up Candace") Agents, along with Professor Poofenplotz, appear in the song Carpe Diem ("Rollercoaster: The Musical!"). The agents also appear with stars from Disney Channel, Disney XD and ABC's "Good Morning America" in the O.W.C.A. video. SS SN SS SN, or "Super Secret Spy Network," is a team of heavily armed special soldiers of the government under O.W.C.A. jurisdiction. They function as the organization's paramilitary unit and evidently are only used on targets of particularly high threat or priority as designated by authority. Their troops are clad in bulletproof vests and their identities hidden by a pair of protective goggles. They are highly trained and work with deadly efficiency, their raids well coordinated and executed with perfection. ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!") Knowing their militarized nature and swift response capability they would appear to be the agency's most powerful asset. However, if the agency were to be taken over in hostility, they would supposedly fall under control of the enemy, as demonstrated by Doofenshmirtz. ("Chez Platypus") The building where Dr. Feelbetter's show is recorded is also called SSSN. This could be the headquarters of the SS SN officers, except that they would likely intervene if the staff of Dr. Feelbetter's show were to attempt to capture the agents. ("It's About Time!") Training and technology The Agency has a large and vast array of precautionary tactics in cases of emergencies. Due to the sole basis of the organization is protecting the world, technology is used by agents, and they are trained to be masters of several forms of fighting, including basics to even martial arts. Meetings are held in inner-structure or Agency-wide issues in an underground HQ. ("It's About Time!", "Traffic Cam Caper", "Swiss Family Phineas", "No More Bunny Business") Their training usually includes usage of technologies. New gadgets are designed every day, and technology are used by Agents in every aspect of their missions. Traveling is a basic form of it, and some Agents use devices that can help them escape some of the most perilous of traps. Some technologies are used for Agents to even enter their bases. ("Tip of the Day") Budget and daily precautions While maintaining the daily act of emergencies, technology, and general workmanship commission, the O.W.C.A. spends several amounts of money. The government supply appears to only give them a certain amount, as budget cuts occur. Sometimes, this affects an agent's mission, and therefore necessary government acts are occurred by contacting the president. There is enough in the budget for minor and large remodeling, and Major Monogram's division once even went on an entire remodel because of the Major's wife. ("Out to Launch," "The Ballad of Badbeard") With agents spread out clear across the country, the O.W.C.A is aware of anything and all that happens in the United States, using different "sources" and technologies. ("Out to Launch," "Chez Platypus," "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!," "The Lake Nose Monster") When inner-O.W.C.A dilemmas occur, meetings will be held in an underground HQ by the division leader. There, they will discuss what to do, and if an Agent is sent out to take care of the issue, the Agents will wait for him or her before taking care of it. ("Traffic Cam Caper") The agency faced a great sufferable loss in their budget thanks to a ballroom fiasco (caused by an unwanted battle between the agents and the members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. since they were sharing the same ballroom without their knowledge until too late). This almost led to the complete shutdown of the agency until Carl suggested that the Major open up a new agency and name it O.W.C.A. to make it look like it never happened. Monogram agrees with that, and to keep down costs on leadership, he fires his superior Colonel Contraction. ("Phineas and Ferb Save Summer") It was subsequently discovered by Carl that O.W.C.A.'s budget was far larger than previously believed. This misconception was due to an accounting error made by Major Monogram, who mistakenly used decimal points instead of commas when monitoring the finances. ("O.W.C.A. Files") Government involvement The government's actual involvement in the O.W.C.A's activity is sketchy. They appear to give the Agency its budget and money, along with possible protection and technology. Their military involvement appears to be in the training of division leaders, such as Major Monogram. When daily activity is disturbed due to budget cuts and such, the president is contacted. This appears to be the basis of the government's involvement in the Agency. ("Out to Launch") However, it has been show the Major Monogram has some influence over the government; as seen in "Traffic Cam Caper", he was able to do a favor for Perry to thank him for retrieving the disk. It appears that either Monogram can give direct orders to the government, or he has connections with officials that owe him favors. In either event, it seems a relationship is not entirely one way as the organization could help the government stop potential threats from mad scientists or criminals; although the government giving money and possible legal protection makes it asymmetrical. The O.W.C.A. does work with and has ties to other major agencies, such as S.H.I.E.L.D. ("Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel") However, the O.W.C.A. faced up a loss over a ballroom fiasco, which almost led to its shutdown. Fortunately, Monogram decides to open up a new agency, rename it as O.W.C.A., and move everything to the old building so to look like nothing happened. He also fired his superior in order to keep costs down on leadership, so it is unknown if the government will continue to support the Agency or not. ("Phineas and Ferb Save Summer") Gallery O.w.c.a.png Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animals Category:Secret Agents Category:Strategists Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Organizations Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Genius Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Good Corporations Category:Phineas and Ferb Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Special Agents Category:Extravagant